Hints
by StellaMuffins
Summary: Just some cutie patootie otp feels drabbles hnnggggg. —SilverLyra, SoulSilverShipping


_**1. Phone Calls**_

His silver eyes stared and stared and stared at the device on the table. His hand reached out, hovering over it. With a grunt, he pulled back, folding his arms in front of his chest as he scowled. "No."

She hasn't called him in about two weeks.

The first few days, he shrugged it off, knowing how forgetful she was at times. But, as the days passed on and on, he grew anxious to hear her voice. It was normal for him to want to listen to her sweet, angelic voice, right?

Silver shook his head, sulking back onto the couch. "Dammit, Pigtails..." he mumbled under his breath, his scowl still in place. He wanted to hear her voice. He needed to hear her voice. Was it too much to ask for?

He stayed still, for about three minutes, before his metallic eyes peeked back at his pokégear. With a surrendering groan, his hand reached out to it again. "Fuck."

He gripped it tightly in his hand, glaring at it. He flipped it open, and slowly scrolled down his few contacts. He gulped down hard as he stopped at the one name. Lyra.

The redhead lingered his thumb over the call button, anxious to hear her already. He took a sharp breath, and simply let his thumb hover over it. "..."

Until he decided to pussy out and throw his pokégear back on the table. He leaned back onto the couch, as he thumped the back of his head on the wall about seven times or so in irritation. "Dammit, Silver!" he scolded himself, slapping his cheek with his gloved hand. "Stop being such a pussy and call her!"

Weavile had casually walked in, a bright smile on his face. 'Master Silver! Guess what Honchkrow and I mana—Ehh...' He sweatdropped, as he saw his trainer calling himself a pussy and slapping himself a few times on his face. The ice type facepalmed, knowing what was going on when he noticed the turned on pokégear on the table.

Once again, Silver had reached out for the pokégear, hovering his thumb over it. When he couldn't do it, he once again, threw the device on the table and repeated the action of scolding himself.

This time, he was also scolded by Weavile's groan of disappointment.

* * *

_**2. Poem**_

"You want a what," Silver hissed at her, raising an eyebrow.

Lyra cutely tugged at his arm, blinking. "A poem! Ya know, those that rhyme!"

"Why in the fuck would you want a poem?"

"Because, they're cute and lovely!"

Silver shuddered at the words she used to described what a poem was. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he peeked over to her. "If I tell you a poem, would you shut up?"

She nodded eagerly, her bright hazels gleaming at him. "Yes!"

"Roses are red, violets are blue," he said with no emotion, using the same old cliché poem. "Umm... Psyducks are yellow, Skittles are good." Silver finished the poem, smirking in triumph.

Lyra's bright face darkened up, as she scowled at him. "Really, Silver?" she asked with sarcasm.

"Well you said you wanted a poem. So I gave you one. Now shut up already."

"That wasn't cute nor lovely at all!" she countered, pouting.

The redhead turned to her, smirking wider. "People find Psyduck cute. And Skittles are lovely when you're hungry."

"..." She grumbled in annoyance, crossing her arms.

He kept walking forward, cherishing the defeat he had on her. In his mind, he drew up a small chart: **Silver: 3 - Lyra: 5,326**

* * *

_**3. Waltz**_

His strong arm was wrapped around her waist, as his other hand softly held her hand up. One of her hands rested softly on his broad shoulder, as the other held his hand. They took it step by step, slowly dancing to the waltzing music.

Her elegant, red dress that hugged her body to perfection made him go crazy. She admired the perfectly sized tuxedo he had on for the occasion. As he pressed their bodies together, they continued to waltz to the music. Nothing mattered at the moment. With metallic eyes piercing hazel eyes, they focused on each other.

As the song was about to end, he let a smirk crawl up to his face. In one swift movement, he let his hand trail down from her waist down to her thigh as he traced it. As she shuddered in delight, his other hand roamed down her back as he lifted up her thigh up to his hip. As the song finally ended, Silver leaned Lyra back the slightest bit as she let out soft pants. His lips softly kissed her neck, smirking wider. "You look fine for once, Pigtails."

Her eyes widened at his act, as a blush creeped up to her face. "S-Silver," she squeaked out, shuddering once again in delight.

As the audience stood up to clap for the couple's dance, Silver slowly let go of her, having her stand up in front of him. "Care to dance again?" he asked huskily as he traced his lips against her ear.

Lyra merely nodded quietly, trying to fight back a small moan.

* * *

_**4. Scissors**_

He was running fast. Running away from her.

He panted, running faster and faster. "D-Dammit, idiot! Fuck off, already!"

Lyra ran behind him, a pair of sharp scissors on her hands. She snipped at them teasingly, smirking. "C'mon Silvy! All I wanna do is cut off that top lock of yours!~"

"Are you fucking insane?!" The redhead made a sharp turn, and headed the other direction. "Didn't they teach you not to run with scissors in your hands, you crazy woman?!"

"Nonsense!" Lyra also turned, and continued following him. "C'mon, Silvy!~ It'll only take a few seconds, I swear!"

"DAMMIT LYRA! FUCK OFF!"

* * *

_**5. Sigh**_

The two sat there, leaning against a tree quietly. She was on his lap, cuddling cutely to him. He ran his gloved fingers through her hair, his silver eyes staring blankly at the grassy field. Both emitted a small sigh of comfort.

The redhead snaked an arm around her waist softly, as he plopped his head onto hers. She giggled softly, leaning against his embrace. "Hey, Silver?"

"Hm?" he hummed, blinking lazily.

"Nothing," she said happily, also looking at the grassy field. A warm feeling rose up in her chest. These moments were really rare. The only few times he was so gentle with her, without his negativity. He looked like he was peaceful.

He merely let a small smile tug at his lips as he sighed again. She was right. He was at peace at the moment. She was all he needed at the moment. And he was okay with just that.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: see what happens when stella eats cocoa pebbles? She acquires soulsilver otp feels djkfnadfkj I should eat more cocoa pebbles more often hnnggggg**

**This is a birthday gift to my cutie patootie _milulu-kira_ on deviantART. Happy birthday bby c:**

**I don't own Pokémon yadda yadda yadda. Cmon people does it lOOK LIKE I OWN THE FREAKING SERIES? **


End file.
